


state of grace

by sleepymoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season/Series 08, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that during our trip back from Hell you rearranged my <em>moles</em>, too?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	state of grace

 

'So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that during our trip back from Hell you rearranged my _moles_ , too? As if the handprint and the Enochian scribbling in my ribs weren't already enough! I guess I should be grateful that my head is still attached to my neck, huh?' he tries to reach over and scratch his itching shoulder, but Cas swats his hand away, the pressure of the ballpoint pen's tip stilling for a moment on naked skin before restarting its seemingly endless wandering.

'Seriously, I bet you're just doodling on my back,' he adds after a few minutes of silence, wiggling his toes since they're starting to go numb a bit.

'Dean. Are you really incapable of staying still for more than five seconds?'

Dean rolls his eyes, wiggling his ass in retaliation in hopes of dislodging Cas and making him fall on his face. He doesn't manage, of course. Cas' got enough balance to make a ballerina green with envy – and the fact that he recently started doing yoga doesn't help either, Dean guesses – on the other hand, his _flexibility_ has improved _a lot,_ and that's definitely a plus.

'Stop smirking, Dean.'

'Wha- I got my back to you! How can you even _see_ -'

'You smirk very loudly. Please refrain, it's distracting.'

Dean pouts at that, letting his head fall heavily on his crossed arms, puffing out his cheeks in a frustrated sigh.

'Come on, Cas. It's been almost an hour now, aren't you finished yet? I cannot possibly have that many moles, no matter how much you played with them! _Cas._ What does it say, by the way?'

'It says _assbutt_ ,' Castiel deadpans from behind him, making Dean burst out laughing, his grin taking up his whole face.

He can't help it, he's honestly feeling so silly and content, and it's all Cas' doing.

And he thinks to himself, why the hell not, now's as good a time as any.

'Come on, Cas, I know it doesn't say that!' he retorts.

'It says: Dean Winchester is an assbutt and he plagues every day of my mortal life.'

' _Awww,_ baby, I love you too,' he croons, making Cas huff out one of his rare, genuine laughs.

Dean always feels like the king of the world every time he manages to make Cas laugh like that. Now, it's enough of a courage boost to make him shift his weight on his elbows, despite Cas' protests, and reach over with a hand towards his jacket lying rumpled on the floor. He rummages in the inner pocket for a while before he finds what he's looking for.

'Dean, I was almost done, I assure you,' Cas says.

'Yeah, you can finish it later, I promise. I've got something for you, though. Here.'

He hands over a plastic card, which Cas takes a bit warily, not getting what prompted this interruption. When he looks closely, Castiel sees his own face stare back at him, eyes a little wide, expression somber. Now he suddenly understands why a couple of weeks ago Dean insisted so much on taking a picture of him standing in front of a white wall. The ID is smooth to the touch, clearly new, clearly fake, though the address it reports is correct. But despite all this, it's the name the main thing that catches his attention. _Castiel Novak,_ it says.

'Oh,' he murmurs, when he realizes that he hasn't said anything yet, and the other is probably expecting a response.

Dean is craning his neck to the side, the position awkward, but this way he gets to see Cas' reaction.

'Thank you,' Castiel adds, almost like an afterthought. He shifts his weight, then, moving his legs so he's no longer straddling Dean's lower back.

Dean shrugs lightly and stands up, making a quick beeline for the bathroom.

He leaves Cas sitting cross-legged among the sheets, still looking down at his new ID as if not quite knowing what to make of it.

'I thought it might come in handy, you know. Since now you're here permanently and all, you kind of need some personal document, right, you never know what might happen. I mean, we have plenty of fake IDs, but still-' And then, after a beat of silence: '... Jesus, Cas! It looks freaking amazing! Are you sure it's Enochian? It's not a sigil, is it? It looks like a crazy doodle, I swear! For the record, I think it's pretty adorable that you just played _join the dots_ with my moles. God, look at that... maybe I should keep it, you know, as a tattoo... what do you say?... Cas?' he stops craning his neck to look at his back in the bathroom mirror in favor of wandering back in their shared room, where he finds Cas in exactly the same position he left him.

'You hate it, don't you?' he says softly, leaning against the door.

Cas slowly looks up at him, as Dean picks the ID from his lax fingers and places it on the nightstand.

'It- it's not me. Dean, that is not my name,' he says, shaking his head as Dean sits down next to him, one leg tucked under the other one, dangling from the edge of the mattress.

'Yeah? Well, at first, I thought I would write Winchester. But then I said to myself, it wouldn't feel right.'

Castiel looks for all in the world like Dean just slapped him, his eyes desperately lost as they stare back into Dean's, hurt and uncomprehending. Dean reaches out, then, and wraps his palm around the back of his neck, where the skin is impossibly warm and soft to the touch, 'I figured,' he whispers, leaning closer until their noses are almost bumping, and they both get a little cross-eyed 'I figured it wasn't the right way, really. I mean, to make you a proper Winchester. I think there's a much better option, actually.'

There's a soft light in the former angel's eyes, now, flickering and hesitant and hopeful, as he briefly wets his dry lips, whispering back, 'There is?'

Dean shrugs a little, and before he completely loses his nerve, he holds something up at Cas' eye level, watching with rapt attention as Cas' gaze wordlessly slides to his right, irises so bright they seem to radiate every color in the room –

'Dean,' it's all he says, before his throat seems to close up, leaving him speechless. And Dean knows that Cas has read enough period novels in these months to last him for a lifetime, and there's no possible way that the meaning of the gesture could be lost on him.

He knows Cas gets it, what the thick gold band is supposed to mean.

'It's for me?' Cas murmurs then, his eyes suddenly frantic as they search Dean's face to find even the smallest sign of doubt – there's none, though.

'Yeah, genius. It's yours, if you want it.'

_I'm yours if you want me._

Castiel lets out a shaky breath, seeming to take a second to digest the whole thing, and then he's nodding fervently, biting his bottom lip with eagerness, like a child – Dean swears he's one second away from starting to hop up and down in excitement – and he holds out his left hand.

And if Dean's hand shakes a little as he slides the ring onto Cas' finger, neither of them mentions it.

'There. All done,' Dean murmurs, feeling a little light-headed 'You're engaged to a Winchester, Cas. Lucky you, I hear they're quite a catch.'

Castiel smiles, sweeping closer and nuzzling his nose against Dean's. At that, the nervous knot at the height of Dean's stomach finally loosens, his smile matching Castiel's as he makes no fuss at all about nuzzling right back because what the hell, he's getting married.

But then Cas inches back his head, as if something just occurred to him.

'Does this mean you're giving me a new ID?'

'Yeah. Castiel Winchester sounds pretty badass, huh?' he smirks, pecking him on the corner of his gorgeous, happy mouth.

Cas is smiling with his whole face, teeth showing, eyes crinkling.

'I think we should have celebratory sex, right now,' Cas suggests, circling his arms around Dean's neck and crawling effortlessly into his lap.

Dean grins, biting playfully at Cas' jugular, 'I like the way you think, baby.'

'Dean?'

'Mmmh?'

The angel's palm smooths down his back, raising goosebumps in its wake.

'It says,' he whispers against his lips, cradling his neck in his hand ' _Beloved_.'

Dean blinks up at him, his hands stilling on Castiel's waist.

'So... wait a second... basically, I've been wearing your love confession on my skin... all this time?'

Castiel starts blushing, and he ducks his head to avoid Dean's incredulous, gaping look.

'Maybe?'

'Oh, _baby..._ ' Dean croons into his cheek, peppering kisses everywhere within his reach while grinning like a madman 'You're surely one of a kind.'

Castiel is clearly trying to hold back his smile as he says, still with a certain amount of disbelief, 'I'm a Winchester.'

Dean feels his heart soaring at the words.

'Yes. Yes, Cas, you are.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't the slightest knowledge of Enochian symbolism, and consequently everything you just read is pretty much made up.  
> Also, I think I'd probably give my soul to hear Dean call Cas _baby_ even just once, so I might have overindulged a little...


End file.
